


Don't be a Brat

by thatsnotmyIsh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Brat Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maybe Dubcon, Not really though, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, just dirty boys having dirty sex, magnus calls alec princess, punishment time, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyIsh/pseuds/thatsnotmyIsh
Summary: Being the high warlock of Brooklyn while dating the head of the NY institute is stressful. Sometimes its nice to have a sexy boyfriend to unwind with. By unwind I mean have very kinky sex with





	Don't be a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> more porn for you horny fuckers

“Alexander.” Magnus called out, tone hard. “You didn’t stop by the store, did you?” He asked, irritation evident in his voice.

“Hmm?” Alec asked, not looking up from what he was reading.

“I asked you to go to the store. Like 2 days ago and you still haven’t.” He answered looking over at his boyfriend. Alec ignored him. Magnus was actually getting pissed now. This day had been too long already, he was not in the mood for this passive aggressive  
bullshit.

“What the fuck Alec.” He strode across the room to stand in front of the nephilim. He grabbed the book out of his hand. “Don’t ignore me.”  
This finally got the shadowhunter’s attention.

“Is that what I’m doing?” He spat. He tilted his head to the side mockingly. The motion exposed the rune along his neck beautifully and Magnus couldn’t help but notice that Alec was wearing the dark blue shirt that he loved. The one he knew the warlock loved. “I can’t really ignore you if I haven’t seen you all fucking week.” Magnus sighed. Is this how he was going to play it? Well he could play right back.

“Don’t be a child Alec” He spat back. Not the right answer. Alec glared at him. He was fucking busy too. He didn’t have time to stop at the store anytime the warlock had a fucking craving. Besides he has magic. If Magnus really wanted something he could just conjure it up. Alec rolled his eyes and tried to get up. But Magnus closed the distance between himself and the couch before he could, blocking his exit. The older man placed his hand firmly on the shadowhunter’s chest.

“You will listen to me when I’m speaking.” He ordered. To emphasis his point, Magnus leaned in, cat eyes gleaming, their faces inches apart. This really riled Alec’s temper, he wasn’t about to take orders from his boyfriend. But he couldn’t deny that Magnus’ tone was affecting him in other ways as well.

“If your gonna behave like a brat, I’m going to have to punish you.” He said. Alec practically scoffed.

“What are you going to do? Spank me?” He mocked. He tried to get up again, but Magnus wasn’t having it. He forced his boyfriend back on the couch, grabbing his jaw. Excitement crawled up Alec’s back and stamped it down angrily. Fuck.

“I did have some other things in mind.” The warlock said. “But since you suggested it, let’s go with that.” Magnus snapped his fingers and magical binding encircled Alec wrists. The shadowhunter tried to wiggle free but the bindings were too tight. Tight enough to hurt. And they were heavy enough that he could barely lift his arms.

“Don’t move a goddamn muscle.” Was all the warlock said and disappeared into the bedroom. 

An irrational fury boiled in Alec’s veins. Some of it heading directly to his dick. Inquisitor Herondale had shown up unexpectedly and practically destroyed the last month of plans and work, berated him at every opportunity, and to top it all off, he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in over a week. Now Magnus was being a bossy asshole. Even if it was kind of hot. And a part of him really didn’t want him to stop. He huffed as he fidgeted with his binding. Even If he couldn’t get up that didn’t mean he couldn’t be as petty as possible. When Magnus returned he found the shadow hunter still seated on the couch, but he had scooted to the opposite end. Alec smiled over at him. Magnus frowned back.

“What did I say.” His voice was loud. He grabbed Alec’s chin again, and pushed his cheek into the couch. Alec’s smile widened, receiving the response he wanted.

“You know,” he squished Alec’s cheeks together, “I think what you really need is a dick. That’ll get you in line.” He said, eyes glinting deviously. “You just want a big dick to pound your ass.” Alec tried to respond, but Magnus just squished his cheeks harder. He looked so cute with his lips puffed out like that. They looked so fuckable, Magnus noted. Alec glared up at the Asian man, angry at him for this treatment and angry at himself for getting so turned on by it.

“Is that what you want Alexander?” He rubbed his other hand along Alec’s clothed erection. Alec attempted to buck him off, but only managed to increase the friction beautifully. He moaned, loud and low. “Hmm. That sounds like a yes.” Magnus released Alec’s cheeks with more than a little disappointment to unbutton his own pants. Alec used this opportunity to bite out a mean comment.

“Using sex to fix your problems? Fucking typical.” Okay that was just low. And Alec knew he hit a nerve when Magnus’ lips pursed into a tight line.

“Well that’s enough of that, if you’re going to insist on being a brat,” he didn’t finish just snapped a magical gag into the shadowhunter’s mouth.

“That’s better.” Magnus smiled down at the gagged man. The warlock finished unbuckling his pants and straddled the bound shadowhunter. He guided the angel’s hands to his own untouched cock and rubbed them along his erection. Alec bit his gag, not wanting to give away how much he was enjoying this. Magnus grunted and rocked his hips into his boyfriend’s hand, consequentially rubbing his ass against Alec’s dick. Alec did groan then and bucked his hips before he could stop himself. Magnus smirked down at him. Very satisfied. He stroked Alec’s cheek affectionately, thumb tracing his lips. And Alec realized he had started to stroke Magnus’ cock of his own accord. Fuck. He gripped Magnus’ dick harder but didn’t stop.

“Are you going to behave now?” He asked and snapped Alec’s gag away. Alec let out a frustrated groan, but didn’t say anything, just kept stoking Magnus’ dick. 

“Progress I guess.”

He removed himself from Alec’s hips to reposition them. Lifting the angel’s legs, he sat between them, snapping away Alec’s clothes in the process. He gave the now exposed cock a few teasing tugs, noting how hard it was already. Alec didn’t respond, but his lips were white.

“Open up.” The warlock ordered and leaned over the body beneath him. He pressed two fingers against the nephilim’s mouth. Alec refused to budge.

“Don’t be such a brat, princess.” He said. Alec opened his mouth with an angry retort to the new nickname, but Magnus shoved his fingers in before he could. Alec choked around them briefly, before adjusting. Bingo.

“Suck.” The warlock’s tone left no room for debate and Alec felt his cock twitch. He ran his tongue along them softly, not wanting to directly disobey the warlock over him. Alec licked and sucked them tentatively for a few moments before Magnus said, “I guess I’m going to have to fuck the brat out of you aren’t I, princess?” Alec bit down on the fingers, harder than was really necessary. Magnus hissed at him, but didn’t pull his fingers out, just pushed them deeper, choking Alec again.

“Don’t like that name princess?” He mocked. “Then don’t expect to get coddled like one.” Alec whined.

“Don’t bite princess” he said, pressing his finger against Alec’s tongue harshly, before letting up. “Suck” came the order again. This time Alec did. He sucked and licked Magnus’ fingers obediently. As a reward Magnus rubbed his dick along the crack of Alec’s ass, earning a moan from the angel.

Magnus sighed. “You are so fucking cute.” He said, rubbing some more. Alec moaned again.

“You just missed my dick didn’t you.” He stated, more than asked. “I suppose this is partially my fault.” He continued to thrust against Alec. “You haven’t had a good dicking all month, have you?” He used his free hand to stroke Alec’s leaking cock. “And my princess starts to act like a brat when you don’t get properly fucked, don’t you?” Alec moaned and thrust back. “I’m sorry baby, I’ll be sure to fuck you all night. You’ll be feeling my dick all week.” He gave a hard thrust for good measure. Alec moaned again, the defiance bleeding out of him as sucked his boyfriend’s fingers.

Magnus pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss his angel full on mouth, Alec returning the kiss with equal fervor. After a hot moment, Magnus pulled Alec up as he broke the kiss.

“Unfortunately, you still need to be punished.” He said. Alec whined. 

“No getting out of it. I won’t excuse such bratty behavior.” Magnus tsked. “no matter how cute you are princess.” Alec whined again at the name. Magnus grabbed the paddle and motioned for Alec to lay across his lap. “You get 15.” Alec complied slowly and Magnus gave his ass a barehanded slap to hurry him up. Once splayed on his lap, Magnus ran a hand along the smooth skin of Alec’s ass teasingly.

“You will count or I’ll double it.” He warned. “Okay princess?” Alec nodded begrudgingly.

Slap.

Alec gasped, expecting some kind of warning before the warlock started.

“One” He said.

Slap slap slap.  
Ow.

“Two, three, four.” He bit out. The paddle hurt more than he fucking thought. But his cock was still rock hard.

Another slap and Alec counted. By the 14th whack Alec was practically moaning out the numbers. The last stroke came hard, harder than the previous and Alec did moan. Loudly.

“Fifteen” He panted. Magnus set the paddle to the side, to stoke the angel’s hair and Alec let the tension fall from his body as he did. Magnus found he really enjoyed having the Shadowhunter draped over his knees like this. The view was amazing.

“It’s all done princess.” Alec whimpered.

“Oh don’t be dramatic.” He said, giving the red ass another smack. Alec jolted, but Magnus could feel the erection hard against his leg. The brat loved every second of it.

“How about I fuck you now?” He suggested and the Shadowhunter shot up, sore ass forgotten. Magnus guided him to straddle the warlock’s hips and moved his bound hands to his own clothed cock. Alec pulled it out eagerly, if not with some difficulty and started stroking with no prompting.

“Well look at that.” Magnus chuckled “I was right. One look at my cock and you fall right in line.” Alec looked more than a little embarrassed at Magnus’ comment, but didn’t stop. Magnus summoned a bottle of lube and applied it generously to his fingers. He reached behind the boy on his lap to press a slick finger into his hole. Alec jumped away surprised, before pushing back against the digit with a grunt. Magnus worked the finger, before adding another, then a third shortly after. Alec thrust back against his boyfriend’s hand in pace with his own awkward strokes on the warlock’s cock.

“I think you still owe me an apology.” He said, jabbing Alec’s sweet spot dead on.

“Ahhh” Alec moaned, pushing back. No apology though.

“That’s not what I asked for.” He said jabbing it again, before pulling out completely. Alec moaned again, but still said nothing. The warlock looked displeased.

“You can apologize by riding me.” He decided. “Today has been a long day and you owe me at least that.” Alec nodded and lifted himself up. It was hard to align Magnus’ cock with his entrance when his hands were bound, but he managed. He slid down onto the cock slowly, his ass still tender.

“Oh fuck” He moaned, as the tip pushed in. He could feel the burning stretch of his entrance and waited to adjust, before continuing. He moaned obscenely when the head finally pushed in. He took the rest much faster, losing patience. From there he set a steady pace, bouncing up and down on Magnus’ cock shamelessly.

“Fuck Magnus, you’re so big.” He panted. Magnus was stretching him so good.

“You like my cock baby?” He asked.

“Yess” the Shadowhunter moaned, bouncing prettily.

“You missed my dick didn’t you princess.” He goaded.

“Yeeesss.” Alec moaned, not even caring about the name, focusing on the cock skewering him wonderfully.

“Tell me.” He ordered. “Tell me how much you missed my cock.” It took a moment to register the order and he bounced faster.

“I missed it so much Magnus. I couldn’t even work. All I could think about is how much I wanted you’re dick.” He admitted. Fuck Magnus was so wonderfully big. He couldn’t get enough.

“You should apologize shouldn’t you princess.” The warlock said. Alec whined at the order.

“I’m sorry.” He said, taking the warlock deeper.

“For what?”

“For not going to the store.” He said. Magnus’ hands gripped Alec hips as he started to thrust into the angel. Alec moaned, as the warlock went even deeper.

“And?” He insisted.

“And for being a brat.” Alec added. “I’m sorry for being a brat Magnus.” He whined as Magnus took control.

“Now that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Magnus forced Alec’s hips down hard and released the magic on his wrists. Alec wrapped arms around the warlock’s neck, anchoring himself to the amazing man beneath him.

“I’m sorry.” He panted again and again. “I’m sorry Magnus. Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Your goddamn right you are princess.” He said. The nick name drove Alec closer to the edge and he realized he was going to come untouched.

“Oh fuck Magnus. I’m going to cum.” He said.

“Do it.” Magnus urged. “Cum for me princess.”

That tipped Alec over the edge and he came hard, strips of white staining the warlock’s shirt. Magnus followed shortly, Alec’s convulsing ass pushing him over the edge. They both sat in each other’s embrace recovering from the intense orgasms. Alec rested his head on the warlock’s shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent.

“Fuck that was amazing.” He said. Magnus pulled him closer, stroking his head.

“Yeah it was.” He agreed. “Princess.” He added teasingly.

Alec groaned.

“Please tell me that’s not going to stick.” He said.

Magnus smiled down at him fondly.

“Only if you act like it baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really meant to be non con, so like just imagine they agreed to this before hand


End file.
